


CounterCurrent Heat Exchange

by Ghosty_Tree



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Ankh has talons, Bloodplay, Heat Fic, Kamen Rider XXX, M/M, Mild Kink, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_Tree/pseuds/Ghosty_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing about his <i>human </i> body thank Ankh can't stand it's its annoying cooling system, and without any yummys around it falls on Eiji to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CounterCurrent Heat Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cilsheria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilsheria/gifts).



> So never was planning on writing fic again, but what else can you give the person who gifted you with the experience of watching Kamen Rider OOOs and let's not forget the extra month it will take to write your thesis from watching said show.
> 
> Oodles and oodles of thanks to [MissMollyEtc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc) for beta-ing this horrific monster and making it something readable... ish
> 
> I also should mention this was written during Earth Hour, I'm sure that counts for something.
> 
> Standard Disclaimer that I don't own any of the characters portrayed herein.

_Che_. It was too hot. Too hot to do anything really, but lie in his nest and sweat. It had been over a week now, and Ankh was starting to think he’d forgotten what being dry felt like. He fucking hated his borrowed body’s _human_ cooling mechanism; this sweat. It clung to his skin, his hair, and made everything itch like a particularly bad moult. He wanted nothing more than to fluff up his feathers in the bare breeze passing through the room’s window, but instead he was stuck here, stuck _human_ and sweating.

Once the hag closed for the night, he’d be able to grab an ice. Not that he couldn’t get one now, but he’d no desire to listen to Eiji’s lecture about the cost of ices during summer. What did he care if they were selling at a premium right now? All it really meant was that Eiji needed to be reminded of his role, which was to provide medals and ices, and assist Ankh in keeping his, and everyone else’s, cores.

 The opening door barely drew a breeze and annoyingly did nothing to cool the trails of sweat across Ankh’s back, and neither did Eiji’s rather impressive sigh as he slumped into the room they shared. The heat wasn’t being kind to him either; sweat plastered his hair along the back of his neck, and his shirt was dark with it.

“Ayah, it’s hot, isn’t it Ankh? You’re so lucky to be able to stay in here all day. I guess there wasn’t a yummy or anything? Too bad, I was hoping to have a reason to use Shauta, ne Ankh? It would be nice to go for a swim.”

Eiji had already begun pulling his sodden shirt over his head and Ankh found himself entranced as a droplet of sweat ran down the contours of his spine to soak into the top of his shorts. Ankh quite suddenly wondered what it would taste like and brought his left hand to his mouth, absently licking, and tasted salt.

“Oh! That’s right! I figured since you’d been in here the whole day–“ Shirt now off and one hand reaching into his shorts pocket, Eiji turned towards him only to stop, mouth agape. “Ankh… Are you naked?”

“ _Che_. It’s too hot for clothes, at least my feathers didn’t use to stick to me.” Ankh replied off-handedly, absently nibbling his finger. “But since you’re back and the crone is gone, I’m going to get an ice.” He swung himself out of his nest, without realizing his sweat-slicked _human_ hand would only slide along the bedframe. Swearing, he lashed out with _his_ hand, intending to grasp the frame, but instead of latching onto the wooden bars, he felt… skin?

Oh, Eiji. Who, Ankh noted was now sporting a set of bright red scratches along his biceps. Obviously putting himself in harm’s way to protect the detective’s body, _again_. Not that Ankh would have fallen, but even if he had, it wouldn’t have hurt _Ankh_. But Eiji was always so careful of Ankh’s borrowed flesh, even now, his right arm curving around Ankh’s waist and the other holding the elbow below his claw, holding steady while Ankh regained his balance.

 “Oi! Let me go, you aren’t going to stop me if that’s what you’re thin–“

And then Eiji’s mouth was on his, and even with the heat, the slide of Eiji’s fingers along Ankh’s back made him shiver. Eiji, who always _cheated_ when it came to winning against Ankh, used his distraction to slide his tongue between Ankh’s lips and pushed the smaller man up against the bed frame.

Ankh found himself panting when Eiji pulled away, and briefly considered raiding the detective’s memories to figure out why he felt as if he was burning on the inside as well as out. Staring at Eiji’s lips though, he figured that, like the taste of ice, it was probably something that didn’t translate well. Ankh gave a little moan when Eiji’s tongue darted out to lick along his own lips, catching the beads of sweat collecting there. Eiji chuffed a laugh and Ankh could feel his smile through the next kiss, getting lost in the taste and feel of Eiji pressing up against him, although the feeling of Eiji’s shorts sticking to his damp legs was becoming an unpleasant distraction.

Eiji made a smug noise, which he cut off as Ankh let his claws trace the route of the sweat drop down along Eiji’s spine and gave a slight tug at his belt loops. Ankh felt himself smile as Eiji stiffened, and gently let his talons bite into the top of Eiji’s ass.

Eiji broke the kiss again, but before Ankh could pull him back in, he dropped his head to the side of Ankh’s neck and licked a stipe down to his collarbone.  Ankh felt his body clench and stifled a shriek at the sudden cold as Eiji blew over it, almost covering Eiji’s gasp of pain. Belatedly, he realized he’d scored the larger man along the hip where his claws had rested, and Ankh started to lift his hand away. Eiji shifted and reached back, grabbing his wrist, and pressed his talons back onto the parallel lines while his other hand tangled in Ankh’s curls pulling him down into another kiss.

“I trust you to stop me” Eiji breathed against his lips. “Trust me to stop you, eh?”

Ankh felt himself harden, and couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him or the jerk of his hips when Eiji let go of his wrist to trace random patterns along his ribs. Eiji’s tongue worked lazily against Ankh’s, almost gentling, or comforting. Growling, Ankh bit down along Eiji’s bottom lip causing him to pull back immediately, a confused and hurt expression spreading across his face. Really, it was all Ankh could do to lean forward and lick away the drop of blood beginning to pool there. Ankh watched Eiji’s eyes dilate impossibly wide and then Eiji pulled his head back barring the Greeed’s neck to the human’s teeth and tongue.

“Bastard–“ Ankh hissed, as blunt teeth bit against his pulse point, and Eiji sucked what would undoubtedly be a vivid bruise along his collarbone. Panting, Ankh groaned shamelessly as Eiji ground his clothed erection against Ankh’s where it was trapped between their bodies. Ankh reached for himself, only to have his hands slapped away and Eiji grabbed his wrists, moving to pin Ankh’s hands above his head against the bedframe. Ankh strained against Eiji’s larger frame trying to push against him for more of the friction he craved, but Eiji stilled and pressed him against the wood, his weight holding Ankh in place.

“I will kill you.” Ankh tried to buck against Eiji, but found himself effectively pinned down. “I will _burn_ you–“

Ankh cut off as Eiji licked the tip of his nose and blew at his ear. Ankh jerked, turning his head to the side, and Eiji took advantage, running his tongue along the other side of Ankh’s neck before gently biting at his earlobe. Humming smugly over Ankh’s moan, Eiji let go of his hands to drop a light kiss on Ankh’s lips, before teasingly pulling away when Ankh tried to nip at his lips again.

Ankh surged forward, grabbing onto Eiji’s shoulders, but stopped, shuddering as he felt Eiji’s hands caress his length, all warm skin and rough callouses.

“Ne, Ankh. Just stay there, ok?” Eiji nipped and licked his way down Ankh’s chest, his hands slowly pumping. Ankh shivered against the bedframe, his human hand white-knuckled where it was wrapped around the post keeping him in place and barely, just barely, keeping his weight off _his_ hand, which he couldn’t seem to pull away from Eiji’s shoulder.

Ankh could feel sweat trickling down his back, but was only dimly aware of the discomfort, far more focused on Eiji as he sucked the head of Ankh’s cock into his mouth only to release it immediately. Looking teasingly up at Ankh, he licked a stripe from its base and circled the crown, before pausing to blow against it; the sensation almost making Ankh’s knees buckle. He could feel Eiji laughing against his fingers where they encircled Ankh’s base, holding his orgasm back. Ankh pried open his eyes to watch as Eiji’s pink tongue flicked out to tease his slit. Lapping at the head of Ankh’s penis, Eiji made a pleased noise.

“I guess there are benefits to me spending so much money on ices.”

“Shut– shut up.” Ankh gasped, digging his talons into the muscles along Eiji’s shoulder, pushing Eiji as much as he could one-handed, but not trusting his legs if he let go of the bedframe to use both hands. Eiji slowly drew Ankh’s cock back into his mouth, humming happily around it even more so as his skin dimpled from the pressure of Ankh’s claws. Ankh’s hips gave an aborted jerk as he felt something press in between his cheeks, and Eiji sucked him off while working first one, then two spit-slicked fingers into him.

 He was so hot now, it felt almost like he was whole again and _burning_ with it, burning with Eiji’s mouth tight around him, and his scorching fingers working into him, but it wasn’t enough. He tried vainly to push further into Eiji’s mouth, or back against his fingers, but with Eiji’s free hand holding onto his hips and the sweat on his back and feet making him slide he couldn’t get purchase. Could only take what Eiji was willing to let him have.

“Pl– please”, Ankh heard himself whimpering brokenly. “E-Eiji please–“.

Eiji crooked his fingers, brushing against something inside him, making Ankh’s orgasm erupt even as Eiji pushed against the hand gripping his shoulder, breaking himself open on Ankh’s talons. Ankh shuddered, pulsing into Eiji’s mouth and clenching around Eiji’s fingers as the larger man held him there. Eiji stood up once Ankh had stilled and the Greeed let himself be pulled in for a kiss, privately agreeing that he did taste a bit like ices, but also bit like the sweat on Eiji’s lips and heat.

Eiji stepped back and Ankh didn’t resist being pulled towards the dark-haired man’s bed, before he was released and given a gentle shove towards it. Turning, Ankh wasn’t particularly surprised when, before he’d  made it more than two steps, he could  feel Eiji’s hand sneaking along his abdomen and he was pulled backward. Eiji’s hard length pressed up against his ass, and Eiji ground against him, biting at Ankh’s nape, while his other hand ran up Ankh’s neck to tangle in his hair. Ankh let himself be pushed down so he was leaning his upper arms on the bed with Eiji’s weight draped across his back.

“ _Che_. You’re too hot. Get off.” He lifted his head off his arms enough to free his left, flailing a little at Eiji’s hip as he mumbled sleepily. Ankh felt Eiji’s laugh rumble through him as he licked down the blonde’s neck to the nob of his spine.

 “Sorry Ankh,” Eiji huffed against his shoulder blades, “I know you don’t care about the detective’s body, but although I _desire_ to fuck you open with nothing but your sweat and my spit. That seems a mean way to pay him back for letting you use it. We’ll have to be better prepared next time.”

“What makes you so sure there’s going to be a next time?” Ankh muttered, but pressed a little against Eiji as he replied. Since there _would_ be a next time, but even if Eiji’s role now included providing orgasms along with medals and ices, he obviously needed to be reminded who was in charge of this partnership. Eiji laughingly bit his shoulder and began to rut against him; his hands covering Ankh’s hips as he angled the Greeed’s body against his. Ankh couldn’t stop himself from moaning at the feeling Eiji’s cock thrusting between his cheeks and he fisted _his_ hand into the covers, trying to push up against him. Eiji reached forward and laced their fingers together, using his leverage to hold Ankh down as he fucked against Ankh’s back, their sweat slicking his thrusts. Ankh tsked, needing do _something_ to the unreasonable idiot, something to remind him that Ankh wasn’t there for _his_ pleasure. He kicked out with his right foot, hooking it around Eiji’s ankle, and pulled him forward as much as he could. Eiji sighed exasperatedly, but pushed harder against him, his thrusts turning erratic, and came, making Ankh shudder with him as come spurted along his lower back.

The bed dipped as Eiji collapsed, bonelessly beside him, grinning like a loon and looking so foolishly happy that only the red lines along his hip and the still sluggishly bleeding cuts on his shoulder stopped Ankh from killing him right then, bother at replacing this unreasonable human _idiot_ be damned.

Feeling a little vengeful, Ankh pushed himself off the bed, and smirking picked up Eiji’s shorts and boxers to wipe himself, before stopping. There was something in the pocket, and he knew what it was before he pulled it out. An ice, already turned to liquid in the room’s heat.

“Ankh,” Eiji sounded near sleep, his eyes barely open. “Come cuddle.”

“It’s too hot” Ankh replied absently, still staring at the melted ice. Eventually, he let it drop to the floor and wiped himself off, making sure that Eiji was looking at him as he tossed the mess on top of Tomorrow’s Pants. Only then did he let himself be pulled down so he was draped across Eiji’s body.

“Sorry, I got distracted.” Eiji mumbled into his braids, tucking Ankh’s face against the crook of his neck with one hand. The other wrapped around Ankh’s hips to settle at the small of his back, and Ankh’s shiver had nothing to do with the sweat now cooling along his body. “I’ll buy you two tomorrow.”

Ankh licked his lips and turned to eye the marks along Eiji’s shoulder, wondering vaguely if Eiji would taste of ice (not likely, probably fruit), but certainly of salt and heat too. Right then though, it was enough for him to turn his face into Eiji’s neck and breathe against him; Eiji’s warmth somehow not as stifling as he would have thought, and the places on his body where Eiji’s hands couldn’t reach almost too cold in comparison. “Make it one, and buy some lube.”


End file.
